


In the Clearing and What Happened After

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ben murdered Snoke, Enthusiastic Consent, Finn has a really good reason for killing him but we don't go into details, Finn murdered Hux, Hux is like a pedophile or something awful like that, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Rey murdered Plutt, Smut as Character Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, and then we'll have sex okay, here we are, just go with it please, let's hide some bodies in the woods, murder as an excuse for smut feels wrong but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey, Finn, and Ben do murders, bury bodies, and have a threesome. A late-night meet-cute, of sorts. Dirty, dirty smut.





	In the Clearing and What Happened After

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt from a friend on Twitter, "your otp meets for the first time in the woods, in the middle of the night, as they both attempt to dispose of freshly killed bodies."
> 
> Reylo is my otp but the world needs more Finnreylo so I wrote this for them (they are quickly becoming my ot3).
> 
> Murder pulls the story together but aside from some mention of blood there isn't any explicit murder talk. The sex is another story. Enjoy!

He doesn’t have much experience with this, and he’s only known her for a few hours anyway, but from the noises she’s making and the look on her face, Ben is pretty sure that Rey is getting close to orgasm. She's lying on his bed, naked, flanked by Ben and his new - _friend? Are they friends?_ \- Finn, both of whom are wearing entirely too many clothes in Ben's opinion, although now isn't the time to remedy that.

Finn has two fingers of his left hand working inside Rey's cunt, his right hand massaging the back of her neck, and he’s whispering into her ear, loudly enough that Ben can hear him, too. _You’re so good, so beautiful, you feel so good on my hand, you smell amazing, I can’t wait to taste your cum_. Several minutes ago Rey had reached her arms over her head, pushing her hands through the slats of the headboard of Ben’s bed, which she was now holding onto for dear life. Up until 30 seconds ago Ben’d had his lips on Rey’s, her tongue in his mouth, but when her moans had rendered kissing inconvenient he moved down her jaw, kissing and biting her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her right breast, where he gives her nipple a firm lick before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, hard. Rey cries out in response, arching her back to push her breast further into his mouth, and bucking her hips up to where his right hand is rubbing circles on her clit, lubricated with the moisture that transfers from Finn’s hand to his as they work together to bring her pleasure.

As Ben gives her nipple another strong suck he glances over at Finn, still whispering beautiful filth but whose eyes are now fixed on him. Ben can’t help but gaze back at Finn as he speaks. _You’re so fucking gorgeous. Both of you. So fucking hot. I want to taste you both_. _I want to take you together._ As though this is exactly what she needs, Rey’s legs begin to shake, her arms stiffen, and she releases a groan that seems both louder and deeper than you'd think would come from her slight body. Once Rey stops shaking and her body relaxes Finn pulls his fingers out of her cunt, slowly and carefully, and touches Ben’s hand where it still rests on Rey’s mons, rubbing her moisture into his knuckles and intertwining their fingers. Finn gently kisses Rey’s temple, his eyes still locked with Ben’s, and - not for the first time tonight - Ben wonders _what the hell is even going on_.

* * *

The scene: A clearing in a small forest, an underappreciated State Park, located approximately 40 miles from the nearest city but much closer to a handful of small towns. 

It's late, late enough - or early enough - that a car on the state highway feeding the park would draw at least a curious glance. But the houses that border the highway are dark, and the police that serve the highway are ignoring it for the Interstate where the night promises to be more profitable. Anyone driving here tonight drives alone.

Ben arrives first. He's driving a new Audi, black, and for once he's not worrying about how the dust of the park road will mar it's shine; he's too busy thinking about the dead body in the trunk.

Once he realized he had a dead body on his hands, the forest clearing was the first place to come to mind as to where he might get rid of it. He'd grown up near here, had picnicked in that clearing several times as a boy, although he hadn't been there in years. It wasn't popular, was out of the way, and he recalled that the ground was loose and sandy and surrounded by pine trees - good for digging, and good for covering up a grave.

As he drives up the bumpy trail, Ben alternates running his hand nervously through his long, dark hair, and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, also nervously. The car radio is on, but the volume is turned down very low, on the local public radio station that only plays classical music overnight, but he's not listening to it. He's thinking, wondering how he came to the point where he finally killed his boss.

He'd wanted to do it for a long time, almost as long as he'd been working in the firm. Ben is a lawyer, the son and nephew of lawyers, so he hadn't thought twice about going into the business of lawyering. He sometimes wishes he'd done something different, become an English professor, or a Psychologist, or an Architect, or anything else that could have kept him from working for Victor Snoke. Snoke was a monster, and Ben had known he was a monster when he started working for him. He thought he could handle it, and he was wrong. So wrong. But it was too late now. Far too late. And now he has Snoke's body in the trunk of his Audi, wrapped in plastic and duct tape, along with a old shovel that he hopes and prays will be sturdy enough to dig six feet down. Ben is strong, he lifts weights and runs, and he knows he can physically do it even though it will take all night, if the shovel can handle it, if his nerves can.

Ben pulls off the track ahead of the parking area for the clearing, angling the car between three trees where it will, he hopes, be invisible to anyone passing by on the road.  _But who would be passing by tonight_ , he thinks to himself,  _unless they are also burying a dead body_ _?_ He grimaces at the thought and then opens the trunk, slings the plastic-encased body over his shoulder, pulls out the shovel and flashlight, and slams the trunk door shut, flinching at the loud noise in the stillness of the forest. He sets off through the trees in the direction of the clearing

* * *

While Rey snoozes in the middle of the bed, relaxing after what she insisted was  _the best orgasm of my life, what the hell you guys are magicians_ , Ben and Finn sit on the edge of the bed and take stock.

Between them they have four condoms, a bullet vibrator, and a small bottle of lube, half-empty. The bullet vibe is low on battery, so they set that aside. All of this but one of the condoms are from Finn. Ben had apologized for not having more equipment to hand in his apartment. 

"I haven't had sex in a long time, so I don't keep stuff around any more. I'm sorry." 

Finn had smiled at that, an enchanting smile, his white teeth contrasting with the ebony of his skin. He had beautiful skin, Ben thought. Smooth and dark, it looked soft and Ben longed to touch it, to put his lips on his cheek, to kiss his neck, to feel the muscles in his arms which he could see clearly through the tight sleeves of his white undershirt.

"Don't worry about it man," Finn replies, his eyebrows pulling together in a more serious expression, his voice lower, quieter. "Look, Ben, we don't have to do anything. Rey needed this, she asked us to do this. We all had a rough day, but I think hers was worse." Ben nods in agreement, and Finn continues, "We can leave now, I can take her home with me. You can forget we met. Forget all of this happened."

The thought of this - of them leaving, of forgetting them - makes Ben anxious. "Is that what you want, Finn? Do you want to forget?" His anxiety must be obvious, which would normally embarrass him, but for some reason he doesn't mind so much, now.

Finn's expression softens and he reaches out and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Ben's ear. "No, I absolutely don't. I can't. I mean," he glances back at Rey, now lying on her side with her back to them, long brown hair spread behind her on the mattress, still slightly damp from her shower; legs tucked up, her bare ass angled towards them in a way Ben found both innocent and very much not innocent, "what are the chances, man? What kind of coincidence is this?  _Three_ of us going to the same place to bury bodies at the same time?" Ben nods. What else could he do? It was quite a coincidence. Finn continues, "Even so, even if we'd met some other way, you two," he waves a hand back and forth between Ben and Rey, "you two are hot. What I said to you right before Rey came? I wasn't kidding. At all. I want you. I want you both."

"I want you both too," comes a sleepy voice behind them. Rey is awake again, and as she stretches, rolling to face them, they lean back to her and put their hands on her, Finn placing one hand in her hair and another against her neck, and Ben wrapping one hand around an ankle and another on a knee. From this angle Ben can smell her cunt, and he tries to ignore how it makes his mouth water. It's as though, once they'd had their hands on her, they didn't want to let her go.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Asks Finn, gently running his thumb against her chin. Rey grins, the first time Ben has really seen her smile. It lights up her face, and he feels as though it lights a fire in his chest as well. She stretches again, and groans. 

"I feel so good, guys. I'm not angry, and I'm  _always_ angry. And I'm not scared, even though I guess I should be. Mostly I feel like there was something dark and ugly in the world, and now it's gone, and I can breathe again. You know?" 

And both men nod, because both men know.

* * *

As Ben enters the clearing and searches for the perfect spot to bury Victor Snoke, Rey is making her own way towards their eventual meeting. She's driving a 1994 Honda Accord, which had once been nice but was now held together with a combination of love, spite, and pure talent on the part of the mechanic. The mechanic is driving, and the object of spite is folded into the trunk, his head bashed in, probably dripping blood all over. She's trying not to think about it, she's just driving, driving away, and she doesn't know where she's going or what she's going to do. She hadn't planned to kill him, although she'd thought about it enough times, he just... came after her at the wrong time, she'd had the wrench in her hand, and she was just  _so tired_ and  _so angry_ , and before she even realized what had happened he was on the floor and there was blood everywhere.

Unkar Plutt, former foster father, current employer and landlord, constant abuser, had finally got what he deserved.

Rey's not sure how she got him into the trunk. She's not sure what she'll do when she runs out of gas, or if she's pulled over. There's blood on her hands, she refuses to look at herself in the mirror but she assumes the rest of her must be covered with blood as well. She has no idea what she's doing, and when she sees the sign for the State Park she figures - why not? And she follows the road off the state highway and into the forest. The road becomes gravel, and slowly shifts to dirt, and after several minutes there's a sign for a picnic area, and a few parking spots, so she pulls in figuring she'll take a rest, a few moments to just sit and  _think_. That's what she really needs, just a little time. But as she pulls in to park the Honda's headlights shine over the clearing and she sees that she is not alone. There is someone else in the clearing, a big someone, carrying a shovel. And couldn't she use a shovel right now?

Rey doesn't stop to think  _middle of the night, strange man with a shovel, potential serial killer? possibly do not approach_ _?_   and she doesn't consider how this stranger with the shovel might feel about being approached by a young woman covered with blood in an abandoned clearing in a state forest in the middle of the night. Throwing the Honda into park Rey jumps out and runs towards the stranger, without turning off the engine or the headlights or giving her actions any thought at all. As she gets closer she sees a large package, wrapped in plastic, at the person's feet - and the person is a man, she can see him in the glare of the headlights, a tall man with light skin, dark hair that covers his ears, a white button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some kind of dark-colored trousers, and on his face is an expression of absolute terror.

He screams and raises the shovel above his head at the same time Rey trips on a rock and falls forward at his feet. She realizes her mistake, but it's too late, and she tenses up, pulling her arms over her head and waiting for the shovel to come down on her, but it doesn't happen. She glances up and realizes there is a struggle happening; her stranger with a shovel has been joined by another man, not quite as tall but more muscular, with dark brown skin and short dreadlocks, wearing white trousers and a white teeshirt. As she crawls backwards in an attempt to avoid their feet, the second stranger finally pulls the shovel out of the first man's hands, throwing it back towards the treeline where it lands with a  _thunk_  next to a canvas bag tied up with a rope at one end.

The tall man just stands there, clenching his fists and breathing out of his nose. The black man turns his attention to Rey, helping her stand up and expressing concern about the blood on her hands and her face, until he realizes it's not her blood. He looks into her eyes, then back to the tall man, focusing on the plastic-wrapped object at his feet that is, up close,  _clearly_ a dead body. He shakes his head, looks up at the starlit sky, and says, just loud enough for them to hear, "Oh you've  _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Rey's awake, and Rey wants them both, and who are they to deny her?

They decide quickly that the first order of business is for the two men to get naked and get clean, so they undress together in Ben's room, where Rey can watch them from the bed. Finn is clearly more confident than Ben with his clothes off, he does a little dance as he pulls his teeshirt over his head, and his trousers and boxers down his legs. He saves his socks for last, which makes Rey giggle. His cock is thick and uncircumcised, and Ben wants to touch it, to pull back the foreskin and rub his fingers in the sticky moisture he knows is gathering there. Rey and Finn both watch as Ben starts to undress himself, and he tries to be cool but his hands are shaking, and without a word Rey comes to his rescue, helping him unbutton his shirt while Finn stands behind him and helps pull it off. Ben can feel Finn's breath on the back of his neck and it feels good, it feels  _safe_ , and as they help him undress he thinks he hasn't felt like this in a long time, or ever at all. 

When they're both naked Ben takes Finn's hand and leads him into the bathroom. It's ensuite to the bedroom, and Rey finds that if she lays on the bed in a specific spot she can see in the open door and through the glass door of the shower where the men are standing together under the enormous, fancy showerhead that, she discovered earlier, feels like standing in a warm rain. Finn's confidence bolsters Ben's, and he squeezes shower gel that smells of trees into his palm and rubs it against Finn's chest, over his shoulders and down his abdomen. Within a few minutes Ben has pushed Finn against the shower wall, his soapy hand alternating between caressing Finn's cock and reaching between his legs to stroke between the cheeks of his ass. Finn is losing control and it is _glorious_ , he grabs Ben by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss, and his other hand reaches for Ben's cock just as Rey's voice cries out from the other room.

Finn groans as Ben pulls away, turning off the water and opening the shower door, grabbing fresh towels for both of them. They rub the towels over themselves as they rush back into the bedroom, to find Rey laughing and rolling on the bed.

"Oh my god you guys! You should have seen how you jumped when I made that noise! You're like Pavlov's Dogs, mouth watering at the first..." She doesn't finish her thought, as Finn and Ben descend on her, in the best way. Finn reaches her first, grabs her and pulls her up onto his lap, pushing his knees between her knees and then pulling them apart to spread her legs wide. 

"I want to see Ben put his mouth on you, baby," Finn breathes into her ear, "He has beautiful lips, you have a beautiful pussy, they belong together. I want to hold you while he eats you out. Is that okay?" Rey, no longer laughing, whines and grinds onto his cock, which is pushing against her lower back. Her eyes, though, are fixed on Ben, now kneeling between her legs, only waiting for her consent.

"Yes, yes please. Ben, please, yes." Rey continues with  _yesses_ and  _pleases_ and Ben lowers his mouth and finally gets to taste her. And she tastes  _delicious_. He takes his time, pushing through her curls to run his tongue over her lips, probing her slit, sucking her clit, as she whines and wiggles, and Finn holds her steady, massaging her breasts and kissing her neck and telling her, telling them both, how beautiful they are. 

* * *

The blood-covered woman is named Rey, and the tall man is named Ben, and Finn is immediately struck by both of them. I mean, really, what are the odds? Three complete strangers, three dead bodies, one random forest clearing. It's a sign. He's certain of it.

Unlike Rey and Ben, Finn had a plan. He always had a plan. He'd been careful with his crime (although he refused to think of it as a crime - it was a public service, surely) and had selected this clearing after quite a bit of research. He'd timed it perfectly. Hux was set to go on a five-day staycation, and he lived alone, so no one would even realize he was gone until next week. This evening he'd left himself just enough time to bag the body, bring it up here to be buried in the grave he'd already mostly dug, and get back home in time for work in the morning. In his research he'd discovered an older entrance to the park, no longer used, so he didn't even have to take the main entrance from the state highway. He wasn't taking any chances.

Well, this was a wrinkle, but not an unwelcome one. These two clearly need help, especially Rey, who had burst into tears as soon as she'd realized that both Ben and Finn also had bodies to hide. Ben is doing his best to comfort her, holding her in an awkward hug while trying to avoid getting blood on his clothing, so Finn goes over the Rey's car to survey the damage. He shuts off the engine but keeps the headlights on, and pops the trunk. He is... impressed, really. The man in the trunk, is a big man. He is also a bloody mess. Finn eyes the other two around the side of the car. She doesn't look like much, dressed in ratty jeans and a flannel shirt, hair pulled back into a messy bun, but she's strong, and clearly brave. He likes her.

By the time Finn gets back to them a few minutes later, Rey has calmed down and Ben is looking more comfortable. Ben has a shovel with him, and Finn has one in his truck, but they need to figure out what to do for Rey. Finn takes charge.

"Okay, guys. We have three bodies here, and two shovels. Luckily, I've already dug a grave for Hux, so we have something. Rey, I didn't see a shovel in your car, do you have anything like that?" She shakes her head and grimaces, holding her arms tightly around her body.

"I didn't think about that. I didn't really come up here to bury him, I just wanted a minute to think. I don't know what I was going to do." Ben puts a hand on her shoulder nearest him and she leans into it, and his hand moves across her back until she's leaning fully into him, his arm pulled tight around her protectively, giving her a squeeze. 

"Okay, here's what I think we should do," Finn continues, "First, we need to take care of the guy in Rey's trunk."

"Plutt," Rey spits his name like it's poison. "Unkar Plutt. He was my foster father. He was a monster. I'm glad he's dead." Tears prick in the corner of her eyes as Ben pulls her closer and Finn steps closer as well and puts his own arm around her, overlapping Ben's arm in the process. It feels nice.

"We're gonna take care of it, aren't we Ben?" says Finn, looking to the other man for confirmation.

Ben nods. "Yeah we are, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. We'll make it okay." Rey nods and steps away from them, standing up straighter and pushing back her shoulders. Her hazel eyes shine.

"Excellent. So what do we do?"

* * *

Rey is wet and slick and warm, and Ben desperately wants to put a finger in her, to feel her on the inside. He lifts his mouth from her cunt, keeping his thumb on her clit. 

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing up there? Can I put a finger in you? I'd really like to." From her perch up on Finn's lap, where he's now rolling both her nipples between his fingers and kissing her neck, Rey groans and wiggles, and Ben puts his mouth back on her as he waits for her to answer.

"Actually, I have another idea, if you guys want to try it," she answers. Ben hums and pushes his tongue deep into her and Finn pinches her nipples but takes his mouth off her neck.

"We're listening, baby."

" _Fuck fuck_ you guys," she whines, and both men huff in amusement. "Finn, you said you'd like to take us both. How would that work?"

Finn shifts under her, pushing his hard cock against her lower back again. "Ah, well, there are a few ways we could do it. But what I'd love is to be between you. To fuck you, while Ben fucks me. But that might be a bit advanced, I don't know what Ben's comfortable with." Ben pushes Rey's labia apart with his thumbs while he licks, hard, just underneath her clit, and she keens even as she reaches down to gently lift his face away from between her legs.

"Jesus Christ, Ben, you are  _amazing_ at that, and someday I'm gonna let you make me come doing that, but right now I want to talk about Finn." 

Ben sits back on his haunches and wipes the wetness from his face as he contemplates his new friends. ( _Lovers? Are they lovers?_ ) He runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling as he tries to figure out how he's feeling. 

Rey slides off of Finn and places her hands on Ben's shoulders. "We don't have to, Ben. We can do something else. It was just an idea."

"Yeah, man," says Finn, "whatever you want, really. I just want to touch you guys. This," he casually waves his hand as though referring to the space around them, "feels good. It all feels good. So whatever you want."

Ben looks at them, into Finn's brown eyes, and Rey's hazel ones, at Finn's cock and arms and Rey's breasts and legs, and he wants them both. "So, yeah," he says. "I want to try it. I'm not experienced with, ah, anal stuff, but I want to try."

Finn smiles warmly and Rey looks positively joyful, and Ben wants to kiss them both. "I'll talk you though it," Finn says. "Get the lube."

* * *

Ben had more plastic sheeting in his car, and Finn had duct tape in his truck, and together they were able to get Plutt's body out of Rey's trunk and wrapped up nice and tidy.

"I can't believe you got him in there by yourself," Ben exclaims, and Finn nods in agreement. "You are really impressive, you know that?"

Rey blushes and huffs in pleasure, but she still can't bring herself to smile. It seems too serious an endeavor to joke about, too much. Her car is ruined, the trunk will smell if she can't get the blood cleaned out, and she still has no idea what to do about that.

Finn's grave is set in the northwest corner of the clearing, disguised by fallen branches like the Heffalump trap in Winnie the Pooh. In this part of the clearing overhanging branches have dropped an especially large number of needles, which he figured would help disguise the grave until the dirt is well-settled back into the ground. Rey has to move the Honda slightly so the light from its headlights reach that far back. The grave is only four feet deep, which is fine for one body but not sufficient for three, so they decide to work together to dig down at least another two feet. It's already 1am, and they are looking at at least two hours of work, so they get started right away.

Rey insists that they take turns and let her do an equal share of the digging. The ground is fairly sandy, and not too hard, so it's relatively easy going. Although it's still Spring the night is warm and there is no breeze, and after a time all three of them had removed their shirts for comfort's sake, making a small pile of fabric just outside the glow of the headlights. Rey can't help but admire the view. Finn is  _built_ , sturdy with hard muscle and a nice round ass, and Ben is tall, several inches taller than Finn but not lanky, his muscles well-defined and he has an eight-pack. Once the hole gets deep enough, Ben goes down by himself to finish up and Rey has to stand on the edge and shine his flashlight down so he can see what he's doing. She watches him dig, the muscles in his back and shoulders shifting under his skin making her feel good. Finn drags the bodies nearby, ready to be pushed in, and he stands with her for a few minutes, watching too.

He touches the bare skin of her shoulder next to her bra strap, letting his fingers linger as he looks deeply into her eyes. "Ben is beautiful, and so are you."

Rey's breath hitches, and warmth floods her abdomen. "It's shared trauma. This experience is unusual. We're looking for connection. That's all."

Finn gives her a crooked smile and leans closer. He whispers, "This may be shared trauma, but you're still beautiful."

At that moment Ben calls to them, and they help him climb up out of the grave. They quickly push the three bodies into the hole, refill it with the sandy dirt, brush it flat using some fallen pine branches, and strew pine needles over the whole area.

The burial is done.

* * *

After considering various approaches, they decide to take cushions from the sofa in Ben's living room to fashion a sort of platform for Rey on Ben's bed. She'd been adamant that she wanted to be on her back, not on her knees, ("I want to be able to see you both. I want to be able to kiss you.") so that's what they do. She lays back on the cushions, her head and shoulders up on a few bed pillows to angle her slightly up, and while Finn maneuvers a condom onto his cock, Ben takes the opportunity to put his mouth on her again. She finally gives him permission to put a finger inside her and it's better than he imagined, warm and tight and smooth and glorious, and he is almost sorry to have to move to make room for Finn.

Almost.

It's worth it to watch Finn press into her, so gently, so slowly. The look on Finn's face is one of reverence and control, and Rey holds onto the edge of the cushions and lets her eyes flutter closed. Finn pushes Rey's thighs up, knees to her chest, holding her as still as he can, which isn't quite still enough for his liking.  Rey moves her arms from the cushions back to the slats of the headboard as she had earlier, and she wiggles to try to get Finn to move more quickly. He isn't having it. He's going to take his time, and Ben is going to help him.

"Ben, can you hold her down here?" Finn asks, gesturing with his chin to where Rey is curling her pelvis up in a valiant attempt to draw his cock in further. He's only half-way in, and she's already keening.

"Yeah, of course," Ben answers, then leans down to Rey's head. "Is this okay, sweetheart? Can I hold you down?"

Rey's eyes, which had been shut tightly, open wide. Her pupils are huge and her eyes look out of focus. "Yes, Ben, please. Press down there. And kiss me, please." So Ben pushes down on her pelvic bone, pushes hard, holding her tightly so she can't shift between his hand and the relatively sturdy foam of the sofa cushions. At the same time he presses his lips against hers and she opens her mouth, touching his tongue with hers and sobbing when he takes her hair with his free hand and pulls it gently. For a few moments the room is quiet and still, aside from the soft _shuff_  as Finn moves in and out of Rey, still only giving her half his cock, and Rey's responding moans. Finn finally, finally pushes into her the rest of the way and starts fucking her in earnest, and she bites Ben's lip and cries out. Ben kisses her forehead and gives her clit a quick rub before turning his attention to Finn.

Ben settles behind Finn, sitting up on his knees right behind him, close enough that their thighs touch, the head of his own cock, hard and leaking, rubs against Finn's back as he moves into and out of Rey. "Can I reach around you, Finn? I just want to put my hands on you first." Finn nods, and slows down his movements slightly as he pushes Rey's thighs farther apart and rubs his thumb over her clit. She grunts in response and angles her hips to meet his thrusts. Ben pushes up against Finn's back and reaches around to place his palms on his hips, on either side of his cock. The tops of his hands touch Rey every time Finn pushes into her. He noses at Finn's neck and starts placing wet kisses along his shoulder.

" _Fuck_ you guys are hot." Rey peers at them through half-lidded eyes, her arms still held above her head, her back arched, pushing her nipples towards the ceiling. "I could come just from watching you. You look so good together."

Ben takes his mouth off Finn and smiles at her. "Let's give you something else to look at. Finn, can you bend over a bit? I'm gonna get the lube."

Finn shudders and pulls Rey closer to him, then bends over her as he continues to fuck into her. Rey has other plans, and she grabs him under his arms and pulls him up on top of her, onto the platform of cushions, which somehow manages not to topple over from the added weight. Finn loses the leverage of his knees on the bed, but Rey more than makes up for it as she holds his hips still and pushes her own hips up to him, grabbing his ass, pulling him into her and spreading his cheeks, while pressing her own knees up towards her shoulders.

"Hey!" Finn shouts, clearly taken by surprise, but he takes the opportunity provided by the new position to kiss Rey solidly on the mouth and, as his knees find purchase on the cushions, he fucks down into her with newfound energy.

* * *

Rey is the first of them to move after throwing down the last of the needles. She picks up her flannel shirt from the ground where she'd discarded it earlier and shrugs it on, then picks up Ben's button-up and undershirt and Finn's teeshirt and walks back to where the men are standing. She suddenly feels weary, but also lighter. She feels  _good_.

Finn asks the question they're all thinking: "What do we do now?" Rey looks down at her hands, still flaking with blood even after helping with the dig, and the enormity of what she's done hits her. Ben runs a hand through his hair and exhales slowly.

"Rey, we have to get rid of your car. There's too much blood to clean it up." She knows he's right, but she  _can't_. It's literally all she has now. She wraps her arms around her body and squeezes, closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing. Immediately Ben is in front of her, and Finn is behind her, both holding her steady and she feels  _safe_ , she feels  _this is what it's like to be cared for_.

She's never been cared for before.

Ben wraps his hands around her waist and holds her tight while Finn runs his hands up and down her arms. 

"There's an old quarry, not too far from here, on the edge of the park. I visited it when I was planning this," says Finn quietly into her ear. "I have a full gas can in my truck, I always have one with me. I vote we light up your old car and drive it into the deepest part of that quarry. I can't guarantee it'll never be found, but that's all I can think of right now."

Ben hums in agreement. "It's not the best idea but I agree with Finn. We'll take off the plates and file down the VIN number too, which should make the car harder to trace if they do find it." He uses his thumb to lift up her chin and she opens her eyes to find him gazing down at her. His eyes, she notices, are not pure brown but are flecked with gold. She is vaguely aware of Finn's hands, letting down her loose bun and running his hands through her hair. She squeezes her eyes shut, tears rolling unbidden down her cheeks, but she nods.

"Yes, okay. We have time before the sun comes up, I guess?"

Ben checks his watch. "It's only three, so we have several hours until dawn. It won't take that long."

Rey wraps her arms around Ben's torso and rests her cheek on his chest. He smells like sweat and sand and pine needles and she wants to eat him. Instead she whines, hating herself for it even as she says it: "Then what?"

Finn responds, twisting her hair in his hand and lifting it away from her neck, where she can feel his breath behind her left ear. "Then we'll take you home."

She turns around quickly, the anxiety sudden and strong, and she cries out, "I can't go home, I can't. Home is Plutt's. Not home, please not home!" Their hands are on her again, holding her steady, on her arms, around her body, in her hair, and now it's Ben chuckling into her ear.

"Not home, sweetheart. We'll take you  _home_. If you want."

Rey presses her thighs together at the dark promise of his words. She pushes back into him, noticing for the first time his hardness in her lower back. She then leans forward into Finn, and feels the same from him in her front. Ben's body follows hers forward and for a moment she's caught between them, and she allows herself one groan before she pushes them away.

"Yes. I want you to take me home, both of you. I want you to make me feel something good. But first, let's get this over with. Let's burn up this fucking car."

An hour later Rey's Honda is a burnt husk lying at the bottom of a quarry, and Rey is in the front seat of Ben's Audi with Finn following closely in his truck. She's ready to go home now.

* * *

It takes a lot to overwhelm Finn, but he's willing to admit he's close to being overwhelmed right now. Rey is still beneath him, and Ben is now behind him, holding his cheeks open and just pushing his cock into Finn's asshole, which he's already thoroughly prepared with his fingers and tongue. It feels amazing, Rey's pussy hot and wet and tight around his cock, and Ben pushing his own cock into him slowly, filling him up. Knowing that it's Ben's first time makes it feel special, somehow. Finn's done something like this before, once or twice, but it never felt like this. This is strange but good, personal and emotional. They are his and he is theirs, and this is right. He was correct that their meeting was more than a coincidence. It was definitely a sign. They were meant to be together.  _They belong together. They were made for each other_.

"Yes we were," Rey sighs from beneath him, and he realizes that he must have said some of that out loud. He opens his eyes to look at her face as he pushes down into her, taking his movement and rhythm from Ben, her knees still up by her shoulders, her hands back to the headboard. Rey's expression is what he imagines ecstasy looks like, her head lolling back, eyes half-lidded, looking not at him but at something deep inside her soul. Finn wants to come, and he wants Rey and Ben to come, but he also wants this moment to last forever. 

It doesn't, because of Ben. Once he's seated fully in Finn, he grips his hips tightly and growls, leaning forward so he can nuzzle the short hairs at the back of Finn's neck, and licking between his shoulder blades. "You taste so good, and you're so  _fucking_ tight," he whines, not caring how pitiful he must sound. "I need to move. Let me move. Let me fuck you. Please, I want to fuck you both into the mattress. I want to make you come, make you feel so good, make you _fucking_ _cry_ with how good you feel.  _Please please please_."

Finn and Rey exchange a look of surprise. The morning has been soft, and Ben has been especially soft, so the change of mood is unexpected... but not unwelcome. Finn can feel Rey's body respond to Ben's words, her breathing immediately shallowing out and the warmth of slick moisture flooding her pussy. Finn's body responds in its own way, his backside relaxing in anticipation and his cock jumping inside Rey. 

"Do it," says Finn, at the same time that Rey practically wails, "Please, Ben!"

And Ben does. He pulls out and thrusts into Finn, moving faster and pushing harder as he figures out what works, switching the angle based on how his lovers ( _yes, his lovers, they are his lovers and he is theirs_ ) respond. Finn and Rey hold onto each other as Ben's movements in Finn translate into Finn's movements in Rey, and he thrusts into her harder and more deeply than he might otherwise. But he's not complaining. Before long Rey is babbling incoherently and Finn is shaking.

"Getting close?" Rey peers up into his face, shuddering with each of Ben's thrusts. "I think. You're getting close. Feel it. That possible? Feels real good."

Finn groans and nods. "Yeah, I'm getting close. How are you, baby?"

Rey smiles and uses her arms as leverage to push into the next thrust. "Sooooooo good. Fucking  _amazing_. You and Ben, I ... yeah. Reach my clit? Need just. A little help there."

Finn maneuvers a hand between their bodies, then leans down and presses his lips against hers, and compared to what the rest of their bodies are doing it almost feels chaste. "Hey Ben!" He turns his head and speaks louder to make sure Ben can hear him. "I'm gonna come soon, baby, and Rey's about ready too. That work for you? How are you doing back there?"

Ben doesn't say anything, and he doesn't slow down, instead he digs his fingers harder into Finn's hips and thrusts even more vigorously. Finn wishes he could turn all the way around and see Ben's face. As if reading his mind, Rey whispers, "Not gonna lie, he looks like a sex god. We are so lucky.  _I'm_ lucky." 

Only moments later Ben's thrusts begin to stutter, and he cries out. "Close! I'm close, gonna come. Want you guys to come too,  _fuck_." Finn's thumb, at the ready, presses against Rey's clit and she orgasms immediately, sobbing that turns quickly to laughter as Finn and Ben come too and collapse, falling from the cushion platform onto the bed. Rey keeps laughing, even as tears roll down her face.

"Last night I killed a man, I destroyed my car, I buried three dead bodies with two strangers who I have just finished fucking, the  _best sex of my goddamned life so far_ , and this is so messed up and yet I've never felt better!" She laughs so hard she's practically hysterical, and she rolls off the platform onto the mattress where Finn and Ben comfort her, holding her tightly and stroking her hair until she falls asleep.

* * *

It's now 7am, and Ben and Finn both call in sick to work. At eight they'll wake Rey up and drive together in Finn's truck to Plutt's Garage so Rey can open on time at nine. She'll call the police to report her car stolen, and she'll let it slip to one of the garage's talkative regulars that Plutt's had to leave town suddenly to care for a sick aunt. Finn and Ben will help her give the garage a cleaning that it's needed for years and she's been planning for months. After the garage closes in the evening Rey will take her few belongings from her rented room in Plutt's house to Ben's apartment, two towns over. When Plutt isn't back in three weeks, as he'd promised before leaving so suddenly, Rey will report him missing, but he will never be found. Rey will take over the business, renaming it Johnson Garage at the earliest opportunity.

Victor Snoke will be reported missing by his personal assistant two days after his disappearance. Ben Solo will be a prime suspect, but no evidence will ever be found to tie him directly to a crime, and Snoke's body will never be found.

Finn Storm planned the perfect murder. When Hux's landlord finds a variety of illegal items in his apartment after he is reported missing, everyone will assume he skipped town to avoid prosecution. Six months after the meeting in the clearing, once his lease runs out, Finn will move in with Rey and Ben, although he will already spend most nights with them.

And you know what? They're going to live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come talk to me!
> 
> Update! [Avamarga](https://twitter.com/avamarga_) has made some fan art of the last scene! Thank you Avamarga! ([Click here for the full image)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cc3d51c08ca7903eda41d2363750cc86/tumblr_pn79znEoN41v6svn5o1_1280.jpg)  
> 


End file.
